Blame to Share
by pigs103
Summary: Gazzy shows something interesting to Iggy. Iggy doesnt know what to do with this new found information. Will he ever be able to trust a certain flock member again?


Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

Share the Blame

The rapid beeping of the heart monitor indicated his fear. He was strapped to a metal table, with medical instruments on a stand nearby. Over the unnerving smell of antiseptic he could hear the Whitecoats talking. They seemed to be discussing the reason why he had been pulled from his cage and strapped to this table.

"The director said to try the new technique that was established".

"What technique?"

"The technique to improve its night vision".

He understood now. He was undergoing yet another experiment. He shouldn't have been surprised. He'd been involved in numerous experiments since his arrival at The School. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. The white walls were that of any other ordinary operation room. What set this O.R apart from the ones at a regular hospital was the staff within it. The Whitecoats were only human in genetics. They were cruel and hostile with the humanity of a rock. They appreciated human life like Sarah Palin appreciated foreign affairs. In other words, they didn't.

"We will now begin the night vision improvement surgery on Experiment 4."

This statement brought chills down his spine as he saw a Whitecoat approach with a scalpel.

"Aren't you going to put me under?" he asked fear evident in his voice.

"Now, why would I do that?" The Whitecoat sneered as he began to lower the scalpel to his retina.

Iggy bolted into an upright position. There was a sheen of cold sweat covering his body. It was a recurring nightmare; one that he would always have. Subconsciously he touched his eyes. He was blind now. The surgery had taken away his sight. The operation room and the ugly face of that one Whitecoat was the last thing he ever saw, and he hated it.

Hearing the birds outside begin to sing Iggy determined it was morning. He kept his eyes closed; it didn't matter to him anyway, as he got up and made his way to the bathroom. He listened to his surroundings; it was all he could really do nowadays other than make bombs with Gazzy, and realized the rest of the Flock was still sound asleep.

_Eight steps straight, turn left sixteen steps, then eleven stairs._ He kept his mental map in mind while navigating the house. Iggy got to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast as always. It was difficult to do, him being unable to see and all, but he was the best cook of the Flock and he would help in any way he could. He was just about done when the sound of shuffling feet surprised him.

"Gaz? What are you doing up already?"

"Ummm, I found something last night and I wanted to show it to you before Max got up." Normally a statement like this would have made Iggy excited. It would usually mean that Gazzy had found something to make a bomb with, but the worry and nervousness laced within his partner in crimes voice made him anxious.

"Okay well what is it?" Gazzy handed over a DVD and began to explain himself.

"I was trying to find the fuses that Max took and I found this in her bag, I wasn't gonna watch it, I swear, but I got curious and so I did and it was really gross Iggy, but I thought that you should, well listen to it I guess." Gazzy took a deep breathe as he finished.

That was one reason why he loved Gazzy so much. He was an adorable kid that was very considerate of Iggy's sight: always choosing the right words. Iggy handed back the DVD to Gazzy and walked over to the couch, breakfast now forgotten.

"Well, you gonna play it or what?"

Gazzy went to the TV, put it on and inserted the DVD. The first thing that Iggy noticed was the voice. He had heard it before yet he couldn't quite place it.

"Is that Doctor Evil?" Iggy heard the air swishing, indicating a nod coming from Gazzy. Dr. Hans aka Dr. Evil was this crazed scientist who had tried to kill Fang. Iggy loathed him for that. As the video played, Iggy got bored. Besides the fact that Max even had this DVD there was nothing interesting about it.

"Gaz why am I even…"

"Just listen!" Gazzy cut in sharply.

"Besides I'm sure a member of your precious Flock would love a brand new pair of these." Dr. Hans voice halted there. Iggy turned slowly towards Gazzy.

"Eyes?" he questioned already knowing the answer. Again, Iggy heard the distinct swish of the Gasman's head.

Suddenly furious with Max, Iggy snatched the DVD from the player and stormed off towards Max's room. He trusted her. She knew that he wanted his sight back more than anything else in the world. So why? Why would she keep this from him?

Slamming Max's bedroom door open Iggy seethed as Max got up slowly, unaccustomed to an enraged Iggy.

"Iggy, what's wrong?"

"I trusted you!" he bellowed.

"Iggy you're scaring me. What happened?" By now the screaming had awoken and drawn the attention of the entire flock. Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel now stood in the doorway.

"This happened!" Iggy threw the DVD in her general direction. "You knew of a way for me to get my eyes fixed and you didn't even tell me!" His anger only grew at her response.

"Iggy that man is dangerous. He almost killed Fang, I wasn't gonna let that happen to you too, so I decided" but she was cut off.

"You decided! It's not your fucking decision!" Iggy was in tears now, betrayal and frustration evident on his face. "Do you have any idea how hard it is being blind? Having to depend on you guys for everything? I can't even walk to the bathroom without worrying about tripping over something! I would do anything to get my sight back! You know that!" Iggy paused before continuing, this time in a solemn tone. "I trusted you and you didn't even have the decency to tell me".

"Your right. I'm sorry Iggy. I should have told you." Max pleaded for forgiveness. Placing the DVD back into his hands she said "It's your decision".

Iggy left the room trudging back to his own. He took the DVD and placed it in Fang's laptop. It began almost immediately. This time Iggy paid attention to everything that left Dr. Hans's mouth. He was surprised when the doctor continued speaking after he slid the eyeballs across the table he was undoubtedly sitting sat.

"I assure you Maximum, I am only trying to help. You have until the ninth of October to come to a decision. After that I will no longer offer my services to you or your beloved Flock."

_The ninth of October._ What day was it? For the second time that day Iggy got out of bed. He made his way to the kitchen where all of the Flock was seated at the table. He could feel the tension in the air as he took his normal seat; between Nudge and Gazzy.

"What's today?" The question was simple and its seeming irrelevancy shocked the Flock.

"The twelfth" Fang stated plainly. With those two words Iggy lost hope. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life, even when caged at The School.

"So," Max inquired "What are you going to do?"

"Well, thanks to you Max I no longer have any option at all." Iggy sneered. "Dr. Hans offer expired three days ago."

"Iggy I'm so sorry" Max whispered.

Iggy got up and left without a word. Walking out the back door he unfurled his wings and launched into the sky with literally no idea where he was headed. He would come back. He needed them, but he also needed some time to think right now. He would always blame those bastards at the school for his blindness. But it hurt him to say that Max could now share the blame.

Review! It makes my day. XD


End file.
